


Outside and Tryin' To

by ejovvika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejovvika/pseuds/ejovvika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ух, я так сильно, о, так сильно тебя ненавижу, - Стайлз бубнит, но делает, что сказано. Пока он в ванной, Дерек сидит на его письменном столе и старается думать о чем угодно, лишь бы не о том, как быстро возбуждением вспыхнул Стайлз, стоило рукам Дерека опуститься на его плечи.</p><p>Или<br/>Пять раз, когда Дерек застукал Стайлза за, эм, самоудовлетворением, и один раз, когда ему тоже досталось немного любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside and Tryin' To

**Author's Note:**

> Это перевод фика Outside and Tryin' To авторства woodlands, который к настоящему моменту автор удалила с данного ресурса вместе со своим профилем.
> 
> -
> 
> Название взято из песниTheophilus London's A Stranger's Heart.
> 
> От переводчика: Осторожно, мат.
> 
> За помощь в вычитке хочу поблагодарить Prophetsong, Schroedinger*s cat, винту, oldzynj, Seleya! Спасибо за то, что помогли привести текст в порядок! :)

1.

\- Блядь, - испуганный Скотт переводит взгляд с Дерека на уходящих альф, слишком взволнованный, чтобы озаботиться присутствием дам, - это пиздец, что же мы будем делать?

Дерек кидает на него взгляд, но ничего не говорит, наблюдая за удаляющейся стаей. Они сильнее его, это очевидно. Но одновременно они и слабее: на их стороне нет ни одного человека.

Он идет обратно в дом, а Скотт идет за ним, замирает, когда Дерек хватает ключи и куртку.

\- Куда…куда это ты собрался?

\- Мне нужно поговорить со Стайлзом.

Скотт хмурится, но не останавливает его. И когда Дерек захлопывает дверь машины, то видит Скотта, который направляется в сторону города, скорее всего, к Элиссон. Дерек все еще не доверяет ей. Хотя, по логике вещей, должен доверять. Она – не ее тетя, которая убила невинных людей, а у него самого есть дядя, сделавший то же самое. Поэтому он не возражает, когда Скотт приводит ее на встречи стаи, и не мешает ему выпрыгивать из дома Арджентов во время секса с Элиссон, хотя в тот момент, предполагается, они должны заниматься уроками. Дереку есть, о чем беспокоиться, и на сей раз его крайне не волнуют Ардженты.

Он не паркуется на улице Стайлза, потому что у шерифа на Камаро чаще всего есть штрафы. В любом случае, машина сэкономит ему максимум секунд тридцать бега трусцой через две улицы.

Шерифа нет дома, но Дерек все равно влезает по водосточной трубе и садится на крышу напротив окна Стайлза. Он дергает незакрытое окно – Стайлз редко захлопывает его полностью – и толкает его на четверть дюйма, не больше, но хватает и этого: его оглушает легко узнаваемым запахом секса.

Его тело застывает, но просыпается волк, и утробное рычание вырывается из горла прежде, чем Дерек успевает его проглотить.

Конечно, все вокруг, каждая собака в курсе его одержимости Лидией, но Дереку очевидно, что это лишь традиция, устоявшаяся со временем. Ничего серьезного. А в последнее время они все были так заняты, что у Стайлза, казалось бы, не оставалось возможности отвлекаться на какие-то чувства.

Но, возможно, это Дерек был слишком занят, чтобы заметить.

Его растерянность ведет к потере контроля над волком, и Дерек, опустив взгляд, видит, что ногтями сломал несколько черепиц. Стараясь успокоиться, он глубоко дышит носом и напрасно: его снова топит в этом запахе.

Стоп.

Запах секса, верно, соли, смазки и ноток пота. Но девушки нет. Ну или другого мальчика, один только Стайлз.

Дерек тихо выдыхает от облегчения и, не обращая внимания, как внутри сжимается от странного голода, распахивает окно и кидает в Стайлза первую попавшуюся под руку шмотку.

\- Одевайся, мне нужна твоя помощь, - рычит он, стараясь не сильно ухмыляться, когда Стайлз кричит пронзительно, как птеродактиль; у того на щеках румянец одновременно и от удовольствия, и от шока.

\- Твою мать, Дерек! – Стайлз зол, смущен и все еще возбужден, потому что, несмотря ни на что, по-прежнему остается подростком, - У тебя, что, хроническая аллергия на двери? На стук? На, я не знаю, неприкосновенность частной жизни?

Дерек сохраняет каменное лицо и толкает Стайлза к двери.

\- Приведи себя в порядок, и быстро.

\- Ух, я так сильно, о, так сильно тебя ненавижу, - Стайлз бубнит, но делает, что ему сказано. Пока Стайлз в ванной, Дерек сидит на его письменном столе и старается думать о чем угодно, лишь бы не о том, как быстро возбуждением вспыхнул Стайлз, стоило рукам Дерека опуститься на его плечи.

 

2.

Дерек уже наполовину в окне и тут кое-что понимает, и бесится еще сильнее. Потому что позволил посторонним вещам накрутить себя настольно, что не распознал отчетливый запах ласкающего себя Стайлза. Каким-то чудесным образом Стайлз до сих пор его не заметил, и Дерек должен уйти, он должен; Дереку надо пойти погонять оленей или сломать что-нибудь, выжечь из своего тела эту ярость, чтобы можно было стоять лицом к лицу со Стайлзом и не покалечить его. В последнее время становится все труднее и труднее удерживать себя, когда Стайлз рядом; иногда он заводился с пол-оборота от пустяковой фразы. И когда это не гнев, а любопытство – все еще хуже.

Он должен уйти.

И он остается, потому что Стайлз так близко, и Дереку поддых бьет мысль, что больше всего ему хочется узнать, как выглядит кончающий Стайлз. Поэтому он замирает у подоконника в тот момент, когда Стайлз, крепко сжав член, начинает быстрее двигать рукой.

Матерь Божья, он облизывает пальцы. Дерек не может отвести взгляда от того, как он закусывает нижнюю губу, будто хочет привлечь чье-то внимание, как, например, мог бы поступить Джексон, но не Стайлз, не на людях. Неосознанное движение, но от него Дереку хочется оказаться в комнате и – вполне возможно – у Стайлза во рту. Он хочет прижать Стайлза к хлопку простыней и прочувствовать его кожу, ощутить тепло его ладоней на своей спине, проникнуть пальцами в Стайлза и разрешить ему их вылизать. Вместо этого он продолжает неподвижно смотреть, как Стайлз двигает рукой все быстрее, как на руке напрягаются мускулы, пальцы, которые раньше были во рту, теперь комкают простыню. Дыхание учащается, через каждые несколько рывков Стайлз дергается и постанывает, и эти звуки проникают прямо в член Дерека, тесно сжатый джинсами. Дереку так жарко, что он бы вспотел, если б мог.

\- Оох, да, - шепчет Стайлз невнятно, будто пьяный, - б-блядь, - он сжимает пальцами простыню, словно стараясь удержать что-то, кожа натягивается, когда он тянет себя за волосы, - фух, черт.

Дерек хочет и Дерек не может.

Кончая, Стайлз выгибает спину, запрокидывает голову, и розовый рот распахивается в удовольствии.

 

3.

Дереку достаточно волнений о собственной стае: держать бет в целости и сохранности – это работа на полный день без ДМС. И бонус в виде стаи альф, бродящей по Бикон Хиллс, - уже чересчур для Дерека. Те сталкиваются с каждым из них; Стайлз полагает, для того, чтобы переманить к себе, Дерек же не знает что и думать. И когда альфы исчезают на несколько дней, Дерек напрягается. Новый вожак обязан приложить в два раза больше усилий, чтобы обезопасить стаю.

Куда входит и Стайлз. Который на следующий день после домашнего ареста стаи в особняке Хейлов, говорит, что его не волнует мнение Дерека, поэтому он собирается домой и примет душ под водой, вытекающей из нормального трубопровода. Скотт ушел с ним, тревожась за Эллисон – а может, просто безумно влюбленный. Другие остались, даже Джексон, и Дерек со спокойной душой покинул их в относительной безопасности спальни на втором этаже.

Когда Дерек попадает в дом Стилински, то замечает подозрительную машину, припаркованную за несколько домов до. И действительно, когда он пробирается на задний двор, мимо окна первого этажа, где шериф моет ванную, он замечает быстро скользнувшую от дома фигуру. Он оценивает, прикидывая, что может взять на себя одного, может, двоих, но потом останавливается: ему нельзя оказаться раненым или недееспособным. Вместо этого он запрыгивает на крышу, наслаждаясь нечеловеческим натяжением мышц в этот момент. Он останется здесь на всю ночь и будет уверен, что Стайлз, наиболее уязвимый член его стаи, окажется в безопасности.

Свою ошибку он понимает еще до того, как добирается до окна. Он настороже, чувства обострены, зубы вылезли, как обычно бывает в таких случаях, и это значит, что он не пропустит ни одного стона из комнаты Стайлза.

Дерек закатывает глаза, потому что становится ясно: идти домой сейчас – непозволительная роскошь. Он знает, как Стайлз реагирует на тренировки стаи, не упускает ни одного голодного взгляда, которым Стайлз одаривает команду, когда она оттачивает свои навыки. Джексон никогда не носит футболок, Айзек тоже, и Стайлз смотрит на них так же, как раньше смотрел на Эрику. До недавнего времени Дерека это не беспокоило, но теперь…

Дерек сидит на черепице, внимательно рассматривает двор и соседние крыши. Полнолуние было пару недель назад, но в нем с каждым днем все сильнее ощущается жажда перемен или что-то похожее, и оно назойливо зудит в груди.

Он не двигается с места до тех пор, пока Стайлз не кончает со сбившимся дыханием и тихим стоном. Он сидит и играет в охранника, он отлично это умеет.

Во дворе все спокойно.

 

4.

Он с трудом игнорирует происходящее,потому что занудный голосок в голове требует поговорить со Стайлзом, приказать ему остановиться или попросить его…прижаться ближе. Поэтому он старается забить на эту тему, ведь есть куда более серьезные причины для волнения, например, уход в стаю альф Эрики, изголодавшейся по чужому вниманию. Или вот Скотт, который начинает осознавать практическую пользу волчьего обоняния и, всякий раз, когда Стайлз рядом, он смотрит так, словно знает что-то, чего ему знать не хочется.

Так что Дерек держится подальше от дома Стилински и, вернувшись к стае, пытается сделать их лучше: сделать их сильнее, научить Джексона, мать его, затыкаться и не жаловаться на каждый пустяк. У Дерека случаются две крайне неприятные встречи с Крисом Арджентом, он очень часто орет на Скотта, просто чтобы парень всегда был начеку, и избегает Стайлза, черт бы его побрал.

И все хорошо, ну, какое-то время.

Но потом шериф ловит его в библиотеке и, глядя с подозрениям, говорит:

\- Мой дом. Завтра утром. У меня есть пара вопросов.

И Дерек идет, скрепя сердце, потому что шерифу, пусть тот и не сможет навредить ему в обозримом будущем, в любом случае лучше не отказывать.

Вопросы в основном про странные смерти животных в лесу, - Дерек знает, что они из-за альф, но молчит, - и обсуждать больше нечего.

Пока шериф пьет кофе, разговор сводится к неловкому молчанию, и Дерек пытается придумать пути отступления, не похожие на побег, но тут по лестнице, спотыкаясь, спускается Стайлз в пижамных штанах и старой футболке; у него затуманены глаза, а кожа пахнет сном. Дерек, сам не зная зачем, быстро встает, Стайлз моргает, сквозь тонкую ткань видны его соски.

\- Чт.. ммм, что? – спрашивает Стайлз, а потом, к большому удивлению Дерека, разворачивается и начинает медленно подниматься по лестнице.

Шериф фыркает, а Дерек очень старается не дать сорваться с языка готовой остроте.

Уйдя, он ждет, когда шериф соберется на работу, а затем, ощущая потребность и больше не пытаясь ее понять, влезает на крышу. Дерек готов найти разметавшегося во сне Стайлза, хватит и секунды, надо просто убедиться, что он успешно добрался до кровати, потому что вне ее он выглядел таким милашкой. Дерек ни в коем случае не планирует задерживаться.

И он задерживается. Он спускается так же тихо, как поднялся, сердце колотится, и стояк у него, твою мать, хоть дрова руби.

Стайлз добрался до кровати. И засунул руку в штаны.

Ебать.

 

5.

Стайлз … Стайлз нарочно это делает. Точно. Он…

Льет дождь, но окно широко открыто. Холодно, но Стайлз наполовину одет, поэтому Дереку хорошо, очень хорошо слышно, как трется о бедра ткань, как скользят его пальцы и сбивается дыхание.

Стайлз наверняка знает, что Дерек тут.

Дереку нельзя смотреть, поэтому он сжимает кулаки и борется с волком за контроль, концентрируясь на нем, а не на том, какие звуки издает Стайлз, когда касается себя, когда неторопливо гладит одной рукой член, а другой трет сосок. И – да, да, что уж – Дерек сдается и придвигается так, чтобы заглянуть в комнату, а там, бляяяядь , Стайлз не голый, он одет в одну из футболок Дерека, где он, черт побери, ее взял? Стайлз приподнимает футболку, чтобы подрочить себе.

Внезапно, несмотря на дождь, становится очень жарко. Комната пропахла Стайлзом, но теперь там пахнет и Дереком, и эта безумная смесь сбивает Дерека с ног, даже волоски на руках встают дыбом.

Стайлз убирает руку с члена и трет живот, комкает футболку рукой, которая наверняка измазана в смазке, ох, твою мать. Секунду он просто лежит, руки на груди, на футболке Дерека, член все еще красный, твердый и пачкает живот. Он ворочается в кровати, видимо, устраиваясь поудобнее, елозит плечами по простыне до тех пор, пока не ложится чуть ли не поперек кровати. Он склоняет голову набок, но Дерек слишком занят, наблюдая, как пальцы Стайлза на секунду скользят ему в рот, а потом по телу снова спускаются к члену, не касаясь его и – ох, господи, он не трогает член потому, что засовывает пальцы дальше вниз между ног в…в…

Так вот, Дерек настолько отвлекся на все это, что не заметил, как Стайлз открыл глаза, и теперь их взгляд устремлен прямо на Дерека.

Но тот собирается с мыслями чертовски быстро, когда Стайлз, застонав протяжно, обхватывает член свободной рукой и шипит:

\- Блядь, Дерек.

Дерека продирает насквозь, сейчас его имя звучит совсем не так, как было с Кейт: страсть, отчаяние и немного смущения. Может быть, из-за того, что Стайлз глядит на него вверх тормашками, продолжая трахать себя пальцами, и Дерек так хочет, чтобы все это случилось на самом деле.

Но вместо этого он пристально смотрит на Стайлза, не входит в комнату, но и не уходит.

\- Ты пахнешь на всю улицу, - обвиняет Дерек.

Твою мать, почему Стайлз продолжает себя трахать?

Он должен был вскочить, чтобы прикрыться, извиниться, да что угодно. Вместо этого он продолжает лениво поглаживать, пощипывать и касаться обнаженной кожи. Дерек практически чувствует на себе эти движения и не может определиться: ему хочется быть рукой или кожей? Он с трудом запрещает себе просто свалиться внутрь и проверить.

\- Тогда почему…ох, бля..почему ты здесь? - Стайлз ухмыляется, но слегка неуверенно, и это первый признак того, что ему не по себе.

Дерек молча качает головой, не в состоянии отвести взгляда от бедер Стайлза, от того, как он толкается в кулак, и снова глядит на пальцы, которые начинают двигаться быстрее, и ничего не может с этим поделать. Это ни в какие ворота не лезет, думает Дерек, потому что Стайлз – стая, и теперь они не смогут смотреть друг другу в глаза, доверие ушло, и все разрушено…

Пока он тихо паникует в окне, Стайлз кончает мощно, с заглушенным криком, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. И остается в такой позе достаточно долго, чтобы Дерек сумел бесшумно отодвинуться и уйти.

 

+1.

\- СВЯТЫЕ ПОМИДОРЫ, - Стайлз прижимается к сайдингу у дома, футболка вся в угле. Он вцепился в Дерека, но Дерека это даже не волнует; сердце все еще колотится после драки, в теле пульсирует адреналин. Он не знает точно, куда его ранили, не знает даже, где половина его стаи, но сейчас все это не имеет значения, потому что есть Стайлз, Стайлз, который нанес последний удар, который нашел и использовал против стаи альф законы столетней давности, о которых даже Дерек не знал.

Когда на поляну с визгом ворвался джип, осветив их фарами, Дерек пришел в ужас, потому что он, окровавленный, устал, в отличие от остальных альф. Он не смог бы защищать Стайлза.

Но его и не потребовалось защищать, в этом-то и была суть.

Может быть, суть всегда и была в этом.

Стайлз все еще тяжело дышит, не из-за физической нагрузки, а от чистого адреналина, пальцами рассеянно и нервно пощипывает кожу на шее, и Дереку кажется, что он в жизни не видел такого захватывающего зрелища.

\- Вот черт, - говорит Стайлз, - Мне до конца не верилось, что все сработает.

Дерек должен убедить Стайлза идти домой, но вместо этого он неуклюже замечает:

\- Уже поздно.

\- Вот это да, какой плавный переход от темы к теме, - бормочет Стайлз, но отталкивается от стены и возвращается во двор, где все еще заведена машина. В свете фар он на секунду кажется опасным. А потом Стайлз открывает дверь машины, и Дерек думает, что на этом все.

Оказывается, нет. Стайлз только выключает двигатель, гасит фары и спрыгивает на траву.

\- Ух, черт, стало еще темнее.

Дерек подходит ближе, кладет руку на локоть Стайлза и почти чувствует, как у того сбивается дыхание, совсем чуть-чуть.

– Тебе нужно идти домой.

\- Неа, - отвечает Стайлз, и самоуверенно идет к дому. Он делает шаг, другой, потом спотыкается о ветку и летит лицом вниз.

\- Твою мать. Ой. Дерек, помоги.

\- Нет, - Дерек оставляет его сидеть там, а сам идет к входной двери. Свет в доме горит в двух комнатах, в гостиной и в ванне наверху, поэтому он спускается вниз и оставляется дверь открытой, чтобы Стайлз мог войти. Потом он идет во двор и, скидывая с себя футболку, джинсы, и встает под шланг для поливки, потому что ему нужно снова почувствовать себя чистым. Он пахнет кровью, и отнюдь не вся она – его собственная.

Когда он возвращается, Стайлз сидит в гостиной на диване, затаскиванием сюда которого он в свое время пугал Скотта и Джексона. Дерек игнорирует его и поднимается по лестнице, боксеры липнут к коже.

\- Кхм, - сдавленно отзывается Стайлз снизу, - Сцена неоткровенного обнажения*. Всегда отличная реакция на кровавые эпичные сражения, да? Дерек, ты не собираешься накинуть на себя что-то? Не то чтобы я против обнаженки в общем и в порно – в частности, но мне нужно знать, стоит ли звонить Денни.

Что?

\- Что? – Дерек делает несколько шагов вниз по лестнице, чтобы быть наравне со Стайлзом, который все еще сидит там, приоткрыв рот, как рыба. – Нахрена, Стайлз?

Стайлз старается выглядеть невинно, но его попытка откровенно проваливается.

\- Я, мм, однажды попросил Денни об одной услуге, и он заставил меня пообещать позвонить ему, если когда-нибудь еще мой кузен Мигель будет ходить голым рядом со мно… да, странновато звучит.

\- Не надо звонить Денни, - рычит Дерек и идет наверх. Он притворяется, что не слышит бормотания Стайлза «Это значит, что ты не собираешься раздеваться?», и начинает одеваться в чистую футболку и джинсы.

Когда он спускается, Стайлза нет. Дерек находит его на кухне, бесцельно открывающего и закрывающего пустой холодильник.

\- Почему? – спрашивает он Дерека, - почему?

\- Почему что?

\- Почему здесь нет еды? Или электричества? Оно только в одной комнате. Или воды в доме?

В полумраке Стайлз подходит ближе, останавливается и прищуривается. В большинстве случаев Дерек видит выражение лица Стайлза, но не может объяснить, что оно значит, поэтому даже не пытается, просто недовольно рычит и лезет в шкафчик за протеиновым батончиком.

\- Это не еда! – настаивает Стайлз. Но все равно берет один, и они едят вместе в гостиной, Стайлз растягивается на диване, а Дерек прислоняется к дверному косяку.

Через несколько минут он осознает, что это ему напоминает, и его прошивает возбуждением.

\- Выметайся из моего дома, Стайлз, - говорит он, но выходит не так устрашающе, как планировалось. Когда Стайлз отвечает ему равнодушным взглядом, Дерек качает головой:

\- Ладно, похуй, - и направляется в подвал бить вещи, чтобы сжечь избыток напряжения. Откуда оно берется, ведь у него все еще заживают раны в боку и на руках, он понятия не имеет.

Минуты или часы спустя Дерек поднимается из подвала, идет в комнату, по пути в очередной раз сдирая с себя одежду.

И как обычно он, рассеянный, не замечает очевидного, и ему следовало бы злиться на себя за то, что проворонил все знаки, совсем забыв, что Стайлз здесь, но он слишком занят: болезненно скулит и рвется вперед, чтобы добраться до Стайлза.

Стайлз, совершенно голый, растянулся на кровати Дерека в темноте.

\- Привет, Дерек, - шепчет Стайлз, когда Дерек прижимается к нему сильнее, почти дрожа от того, насколько же хорошо наконец прикоснуться.Он трогает ртом местечко между ключицами Стайлза, глубоко вдыхает возбуждение и нервозность и не знает точно, Стайлз ли так пахнет или он сам.

Стайлз зарывается рукой в волосы Дерека и касается носом его шеи, когда Дерек слегка отодвигается, чтобы нависнуть над ним.

\- Можно я?...

Дерек не очень понимает, о чем Стайлз спрашивает, но доподлинно знает, что в любом случае скажет «да».

\- Стайлз, блядь, - его действительно хватает только на это. Он выцеловывает прямую от шеи Стайлза до его подбородка и останавливается, замерев, ощущая дыхание Стайлза.

\- Да, - говорит Стайлз, облизывая губы, и вот это, это все - максимум, который сейчас может выдержать Дерек; терпение и самообладание, которые он выстраивал неделями и месяцами, кожей Стайлза разбиваются вдребезги. Они хватают друг друга, руки Стайлза обнимают плечи Дерека, а тот в свою очередь делает все возможное, чтобы забраться в рот Стайлза. Стайлз целуется так, словно не уверен в том, как это делается, но отчаянно этого хочет, и Дерек не мог бы просить о бОльшем, потому что мысль о Стайлзе, который знает, как это делать, потому что практиковался с кем-то - не-Дереком…

Он стонет и подавляет вспыхнувший инстинкт собственника. Чтобы отвлечься, он засасывает язык Стайлза себе в рот; Стайлз под ним дрожит. У обоих крепко стоит, и Дерек в жизни не хочет ничего сильнее, чем стащить боксеры и почувствовать Стайлза под собой целиком, от макушки до кончиков пальцев, но для этого придется оторваться от вкусного рта; у него хватит силы воли.

В отличие от прошлого раза, сейчас Дерек не чувствует у своего волка желания взять, схватить. Волк удовлетворен и спокоен, что само по себе ново. Но не меняет того факта, что его человеческая сущность в голове ревет «мой!».

Рука Стайлза скользит по спине Дерека вниз, два пальца проникают под резинку его боксеров, и между ними что-то меняется. Внезапно их поцелуи из отчаянных и страстных превращаются во влажное и медленное переплетение языков и губ, Дерек сжимает челюсть Стайлза и поворачивает голову так, чтобы можно было прижаться ближе.

\- Ох, блядь, Дерек, - Стайлз тяжело дышит, когда они отстраняются друг от друга, в тусклом свете из ванной он смотрит шальным и почти угрожающим взглядом, - Дерек, ты хоть представляешь…

– Ты делал это нарочно - насмешничает Дерек, - Я так сильно тебя ненавижу.

Но он не всерьез, поэтому в качестве извинения засасывает местечко у Стайлза под ухом. Стайлз издает смешок, который превращается в хриплый стон, когда Дерек его слегка кусает.

\- Ага, - шепчет он, вытягиваясь, - Я вроде как…я вроде как нарочно. Да, - и он провокационно дергается под Дереком, трется всем телом, - Давай, ну, знаешь, если хочешь получить что-то вроде этого, теперь-то ты не – ох – торчишь на к-крыше.

\- Твою мать, - Дерек целует Стайлза снова, чтобы заткнуть его, потому не хочет думать о чем-то еще. Его ладони везде, но он хочет видеть…

Стайлз тянется к боксерам Дерека, но тот отталкивает его руки и рычит:

\- Нет, ты. Я хочу…

И он толкает вниз руку Стайлза, слишком перевозбудившись, чтобы сформулировать, что он хочет, но Стайлз каким-то образом понимает, потому что всхлипывает и спрашивает:

\- Ты хочешь посмотреть? - словно Дерек когда-то хотел иного, но на этот раз устное приглашение, откровенный перевод желания Стайлза. Стайлз поглаживает свой живот, пока Дерек сидит, оседлав его бедра так, чтобы видеть, но теперь уже – ближе, и чтобы Стайлз смотрел на него в процессе. И нужно железное самообладание, чтобы не кончить моментально, когда Стайлз двумя пальцами трет основание члена, с полуоткрытым ртом глядя на Дерека.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я думал о тебе, каждый раз тогда, да? Я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Как только я понял, что ты там был, я, блядь…

Его монолог обрывается, когда он берет член в руку и гладит себя, а потом еще раз, костяшками пальцев задевая член Дерека через нижнее белье. Они оба стонут, и Стайлз с силой дергает боксеры со словами "Раздевайся, давай, хочу тебя видеть, это справедливо, Дерек! " и Дерек не может сопротивляться, когда его имя произносят так – снова – поэтому он всеми силами старается избавиться от белья. Ему приходится отползти, чтобы совершить задуманное, а когда он снова обращает свое внимание на Стайлза, то обнаруживает, что сам лежит на спине, а Стайлз нависает над ним, в точности перевернув позу, в которой они только что были. На мгновение их члены трутся друг от друга, и это так охренительно приятно.

\- Потрогай себя, - просит он, потому что теперь, когда он знает, для кого Стайлз это делает, это гораздо круче.

И Стайлз трогает, но сперва он вылизывает ладонь, увлажняет ее, а потом протягивает ладонь Дереку, который ее тоже облизывает, перемешивая их слюну. Когда Стайлз обхватывает себя снова, но теперь более скользкий, Дерек почти чувствует, как по Стайлзу прокатываются волны возбуждения, но сильнее, чем раньше, пьянее.

\- И как часто ты?... ну ты понял, - спрашивает Стайлз, когда трет пальцем головку. Сперва Дерек слишком заворожен, чтобы ответить, поэтому Стайлз смеется и щиплет его за сосок, привлекая внимание.

\- Эй, Земля вызывает Дерека.

Дерек проводит рукой по прессу Стайлза, чувствуя небольшие кубики там, где четко проступают мышцы. Он совсем не такой тощий, как Дереку всегда казалось.

\- Я не знаю. Часто. Я не мог уйти. Ты всегда выглядел…

И тут правды больше, чем он предполагал, но, кажется, все правильно, потому что Стайлз начинает двигать кулаком быстрее, наклонившись вперед и положив одну руку Дереку на грудь для баланса. С минуту они молчат, внимательно следя за тем, как скользят пальцы Стайлза. Дерек приподнимается и тянет Стайлза вниз, чтобы снова поцеловать, хотя это больше похоже на жадное слюнявое прикосновение губ, чем на что-то еще, и Стайлз отпускает член, чтобы запустить обе руки Дереку в волосы.

\- Ох, черт, - жалобно бормочет Стайлз; какой же он твердый.

Они крепко прижимаются друг к другу, и так хорошо, просто прекрасно, а потом Стайлз начинает покачиваться, ох, блядь.

Это все из-за жара, смазки и грубых поцелуев, повсюду руки, Дерек не переставая думает «да», «мой», «пожалуйста» до тех пор, пока не осознает, что произносит это вслух, а Стайлз на все отвечает лишь «да, да, да».Звучит слегка беспомощно, кстати, у Дерека такие же ощущения. Он вздрагивает. Беспомощный, он меняет их местами, наклоняется к Стайлзу и прячет лицо в его шее, в его запахе.

Обалденно, кстати, и то, как Стайлз пытается сдержать вырывающиеся мягкие полустоны, как сбивается его дыхание, а пальцы дергают волосы Дерека. Его правая рука у лица Дерека – влажная, и должно быть противно, но нет, его это не волнует, обоих не волнует, потому что он занят мыслями о том, как бы оказаться ближе, прижаться к Стайлзу.

\- Иди сюда, - шепчет он, впиваясь пальцами в бедра Стайлза, почти беззвучно двигает губами у его виска, пригибая его голову к своим ключицам, - Давай же, Стайлз, твою мать, ох…

Стайлз кончает первым, широко распахивая рот и склоняя голову, сжимая пальцы в волосах Дерека. От его спермы все становится скользким, но эта теплая смазка на члене сносит Дереку крышу, усиливая удовольствие и проливая его через край, и ему остается только схватиться за Стайлза как можно крепче и держаться, пока его трясет в оргазме.

Стайлз обрушивается на него, и Дерек не в силах перестать кружить ладонями по мокрой от пота спине Стайлза.

\- Ух ты, - говорит Стайлз, потому что даже волевым усилием не может заставить себя молчать, - Когда у тебя снова встанет для второго захода? Дерек. Я хочу попробовать сделать столько штук, блядь, можно мы начнем прямо сейчас?

  
И Дерек вздыхает, кротко, легко и счастливо, и перекатывается наверх, втискиваясь в Стайлза так, чтобы тот, наконец, замолчал под ним.

 

*Прим. переводчика: в оригинале было Partial nudity. Этот термин из области рейтинга фильмов/игр означает, что в контенте присутствуют короткие или неоткровенные сцены обнажения, подразумевая тем самым, что в незначительном количестве показываются некоторые части «sexually-related organs» (с) То есть, человек в нижнем бель е или купальнике – тоже Partial nudity.


End file.
